


Just

by tinajelly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinajelly/pseuds/tinajelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls in love with Steve, all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

He sat there on the edge of the large roof, a silent and dark, open space, the top of the Avengers Tower. With its glowing and eye-catching 'A' drilled into the wall a bit below Tony's feet. He stared at the night, the slowly moving clouds, and stared down at the city, moving, constantly changing, not able to make up its mind. Its light, almost blinding, his small shape just sat there. Sitting, not moving, barely turning his head and not whispering a single sound.

 

 

Alone.

 

Lonely?

 

 

He was looking for something, someone. Someone that will be enough for all he had lost already. Someone he will not be afraid to lose, someone that will care for him as Tony Stark, not an Avenger, not Ironman. After all those years, yes, he had so many new, but important people in his life now. Pepper, even after their breakup a while ago, was still the co-owner of Stark Industries, still his friend, still his family. He still had Rhodey, the Avengers members- now more than just a team to all of them-, he had his AI's.

 

And he had Steve.

 

Steve Rogers, who had once been, in their first meeting against Loki, a person he despised. A person who had so little, yet still so much more than himself. He had lost everything coming alive into this century, but he had so much trust, justice, belief in himself that he couldn't accept that. He never wanted to leave, or fight, or cause any harm to him. He was his hero, a hero in his life that his father failed to be. "The" hero that his father cared for more than him, abandoned by him but also adoring him for his ability to get his father's attention.

 

He heard footsteps, a little slow, careful, not small. Treading along the large roof knowing it was Steve, Tony suddenly started to track back on their moments.  The overwhelming amount of moments they shared. Looked back on every intersection. Although they argued, fought, ignored and envied, cared and agonized in every single word he heard, they had become close.

 

 

So, so very close.

 

 

They loved each other, it was a fact. Everyone knew they would always love each other, even if there is another fight, a mission. Even if Tony grows to be called an old man, rather than Steveㅡand yes, Tony chuckled at that. They loved each other in the purest sense, the thoughts, the feelings. Tony loved him for more than a friend, more than anything now, really, but he was happy. He knew, even if they could only ever be friends, he will be happy with that.

 

And he was, and still is empty, so many bits and pieces falling through, but as he waited for Steve to get to him on the rooftop, those short moments, he realized it's okay. It will be okay. That Steve will catch him, wherever he falls, and he will hang on. Pull himself up, sometimes with a bit of help. Their love is something as that. A calm but simple love, understanding with the utmost respectㅡmost of the time.

 

If he had been the merchant of Death in all these years, he knew that he was not so frozen anymore. It took some time, but he, although reluctant to admit it, was the sun on the cold winter landscape of Steve's. There was thicker, icier snow than anyone would expect from the star-spangled man, but there was. And Tony had managed to find the life hiding beneath it. A freedom from his past, the will to live on. Now he was realizing, if death was winter, as he assumes in his thoughts of Steve, his winter had reached its end.

 

Spring, was finally coming.

 

A little slow, careful, but not small. Not small at all. He did not hope for flower fields and bright green grass, but he did hope for sunlight. Warm breeze, and a bit shaken up, but growing trees gradually putting its leaves on. Just a hint of summer in the air, and after, an autumn. He knew now, the winters won't last forever anymore. Wasn't so afraid anymore.

 

 

They have their faults, and will be similar opposites in this new and empty peace of theirs. It was empty, not cold. Empty was better than full. They could fill it up with their own things. Tony knew now, and he knew that Steve had always known, just waited for him to understand. They were not alone, and won't be alone. He would wait. Tony would wait. They may have to inch forward with the options they cannot be rid of. Because they loved, adored, despised and hated each other, they would always have each other. It was the simplest truth, as simple as their love, and simple as the arms that will always embrace them. A home, a look, a solid feeling held in the footsteps coming up to Tony.

 

Whether it was Steve or Tony, one of them- or both of them- had chosen to turn to each others roads, it was a hope.  And hope isn't always good, but they had it, for each other. There were intersections, ones that only lead to despair and agony, but they still walked. Towards each other. And this time, in this final crossroad, Steve was already there, beside him, walking with himㅡfrom who even knows where. Tony just had to turn his head, and for himself, for once,

 

Smile.

 

 

Sure, they had things to work out. Wars to finish, worlds to save, to conquer, to destroy. They were struggling in this painful, miracle filled world, with more doubts than truths, but it was them. It was, and will always be enough.

 

 

It was love.

 

It was Steve, and it was Tony.

 

 

 

And they will be content with that.


End file.
